Un beso diferente
by Manec
Summary: Porque, al fin y al cabo, lo más importante para Gwen son sus amigos.


¡Buenas, buenas!

Sí, sé lo que muchos están pensando —bueno, sólo esto es así si conoces mis otras historias—, y es: _¿qué está haciendo ésta si no a terminado ninguna de sus historias?_ Bueno, digamos que le tengo mucho cariño a Drama Total, y uno de mis personajes favoritos es Gwen, y no me gustó para nada lo que le hicieron en Drama Total: Gira Mundial, por lo cual, yo, decidí escribir mi versión de la historia.

* * *

Gwen observaba a su alrededor, nerviosa. No sabía el por qué se sentía así, si no había hecho nada malo, pero estaba preocupada. Gwen entendía que había hecho todo a su alcance, pero cuando Courtney se enterada de lo ocurrido le iba a doler, y mucho. _Maldito Duncan_ , pensó molesta la gótica.

Negó con la cabeza, intentando relajarse. Ese idiota no merecía la atención que tenía, y mucho menos la de Courtney, que a pesar de que a veces podía ser cruel, era una buena persona.

Dirigió su atención al frente. Ya estaban en la última prueba y su equipo estaba ganando, y esta vez Cody y Duncan serían los que participarán. Vio por el rabillo del ojo como Alejandro estaba sonriendo, y parecía complacido. Gwen achicó los ojos. Esa, sin duda, era una actitud sospechosa, y más si se hablaba de Alejandro.

—¡Vamos, Tyler!, ¿por qué no dices la verdad? —gritó el latino antes de que Chris diera la señal de que el desafío podía comenzar.

Tyler trago saliva, y empezó a sudar, haciendo obvio su nerviosismo. Al mismo tiempo Duncan comenzó a sudar, y movía sus manos cada cierto tiempo, y, al notar esto, Courtney lo miró, molesta. Sin embargo, Gwen seguía tranquila, porque sabía que sin importar que pasara, podía defenderse, ya que entendía que no había hecho nada malo.

—¿Acaso tienes miedo?

—¡Duncan besó a Gwen!

Los ojos de Courtney se abrieron al tope, y por unos segundos estos se vieron vidriosos. Cerró los ojos y dio varias respiraciones profundas. Ya un poco más tranquila volvió a abrir los ojos para ver con odio a Gwen, quien, en cambio, observaba a su amiga preocupada.

—¡Tú! ¡Yo sabía qué...!

—¡Espera! —volvió a gritar Tyler. Courtney se calló, pero se notaba que la furia seguía latente—. Gwen no hizo nada malo.

—¿Cómo qué no hizo nada malo? —chilló escandalizada Courtney.

—Pues, veras...

Tyler se concentró para así recordar todo lo ocurrido en la semana pasada.

 _Tyler estaba caminando tranquilamente por el avión después de que se terminara las eliminaciones, cuando, sin saber el por qué, llegó al baño donde se hacía las confesiones. La puerta estaba entreabierta, y eso le extraño. No es que Tyler fuera chismoso, pero en ese momento la curiosidad le ganó, por lo cual decidió echar una ojeada. Dentro estaba Gwen con Duncan; la gótica parecía nerviosa, en cambio, Duncan estaba confiado._

 _—Vamos, Gwen. Ambos sabemos que esto es lo que quieres._

 _Duncan se acercó a Gwen con aire galante, para así besarla. No pasaron ni dos segundos cuando Gwen lo empujó, y, aunque sus mejillas estaban rojas miraba a Duncan con verdadero odio. Se pasó la mano que no estaba quemada por la boca y después rugió, molesta:_

 _—¿Cómo puedes hacerle esto a Court? —No esperó respuesta, y Tyler se sintió agradecido de que no lo hubiera visto, porque de ser así, no sabría que le pudo haber dicho._

Decir que todos estaban sorprendidos era mentir, porque incluso Chris, quien disfrutaba del drama, estaba sorprendido. Los ojos de Courtney estaban una vez más cristalinos, sólo que esta vez Gwen estaba a su lado, abrazándola por los hombros.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? —musito, viéndose débil.

—Creí que Duncan sería lo suficientemente valiente como para decirtelo —habló Gwen, porque en realidad, si había esperado que Duncan hablara con la verdad.

Cody miró enojado a Duncan. Podía ser que Courtney no le agradara, pero se había metido con su Gwen, y sí, sabía muy bien que Gwen no le pertenecía, pero le parecía de lo más bajo que Duncan no hubiera tenido el valor de decirle a Courtney que no quería nada con ella. Lo golpeó, noqueando a Duncan, para así alzar vuelo y conseguir la victoria para su equipo.

—¡Gana el equipo Amazónico!

* * *

El equipo Amazónico, como ganadores de la semana, estaban en la parte lujosa del avión, sólo que esta vez Heather, Sierra y Cody estaban en una parte, mientras que Courtney y Gwen en otra. Courtney tenía los ojos rojos, señal de que había estado llorando, y de vez en cuando moqueaba. Gwen observaba esto en silencio; jamás pensó que vería así a su amiga.

—¡Es que no puedo creer que me hubiera hecho eso!, ¡y lo peor es que desconfíe de ti, Gwen!

—Hey, tranquila —susurró con calma la gótica. Ya sabía lo que tenía que hacer—. Nunca llegaste a conocer por completo a Duncan, es más, difícilmente conocerás a alguien a fondo. Y sí, tenías motivos para desconfiar de mí, pero lo importante es que supiste escuchar a Tyler, aún cuando hubieras querido que éste estuviera mintiendo.

Courtney sintió como su cara se ponía roja, porque, muy en el fondo, espero que Tyler sólo estuviera mintiendo. Limpiándose una vez más los ojos miró a Gwen, sólo que de una forma distinta. Aunque nunca lo hubiera dicho en voz alta, sabía que Gwen tenía sentimientos por Duncan, pero cuando tuvo la oportunidad no hizo nada para estar con él, y eso la hizo feliz, porque no sería la primera vez que alguien cercano a ella la traicionaba por elegir a alguien más. Sonrió de forma leve, para así abrazar a Gwen, la cual quedó sorprendida unos segundos, y cuando se recuperó, correspondió al abrazo.

—Tranquila, esto no pasará otra vez.

En su mente, Courtney sintió como todo se hacía más ligero. _Porque si fue capaz de ignorar lo que sentía por mí, sé que hará de lo que sea para que sigamos siendo amigas_ , pensó Courtney complacida. Hacía tanto que no tenía una amiga de verdad...


End file.
